elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Bleakrock Isle
Bleakrock Isle – nieduża górzysta i pokryta śniegiem wyspa u wybrzeży Skyrim. Znajduje się na Morzu Upiorów, na północny-wschód od Skyrim i na południe od SolstheimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Polityka i administracja Wyspa jest uznawana za część SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Zarządcą wyspy jest zarządca Wioski BleakrockDialog z Tillrani Snow-Bourne. Wyspa leży poza głównymi szlakami handlowymi. Społeczeństwo, złożone głównie z norskich osadników, utrzymuje się z połowu ryb, drobnego rolnictwa i myślistwaEkran ładowania (Online)Dialog z Captain Rana z zadania „A Beggining at Bleakrock” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, a także z drobnego handluEkran Ładowania z ESO. Historia Era Meretyczna Wyspa, w czasie Ery Meretycznej była pod kontrolą Smoczego KultuDialog z Captain Rana z zadania „A Beggining at Bleakrock” z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineDialog z Darj the Hunter z zadania „What Waits Beneath” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, na którego czele stał Smoczy Kapłan imieniem HaldriinDialog z Haldriinem z zadania „What Waits Beneath” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W centralnej części wyspy ustawiono siedzibę kultu, znaną później jako Skyshroud BarrowRozmowa z Captain Rana. Zadanie: A Beggining at BleakrockDialog z Darj the Hunter z zadania „What Waits Beneath” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Jakiś czas po Smoczej Wojnie, pewna rodzina przybyła na wyspę i otworzyła kopalnię Hozzin's FollyEkran ładowania (Online). W rzeczywistości kopalnia okazała się być niewielką świątynią Vaerminy, a kultyści chcieli w niej stworzyć kieszonkowy wymiar w OtchłaniDark Ministrations Jednak coś poszło nie tak w czasie przeprowadzania rytuału, i wszyscy członkowie kultu obecni w świątyni, zginęli. Od tamtego czasu kopalnia została opuszczonaDialog z Sergeant Seyne z zadania „Hozzin's Folly” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Druga Era Między Erą Meretyczną a Drugą Erą wyspa została ponownie zasiedlona przez niewielką grupę NordówEkran Ładowania z ESO. Wybudowali oni Bleakrock Villige i parali się rybołówstwem i łowiectwemEkran ładowania (Online). W czasie Wojny Sojuszy, na wyspę zostaje przysłany nieduży garnizon wojskowy pod dowództwem Kapitan Rany. Wojsko ma za zadanie ochraniać peryferyjny obszar Paktu przed ewentualną napaściąRozmowa z Captain Rana. Zadanie: A Beggining at Bleakrock. W 2E 582 roku na Bleakrock Isle trafia jeden z Vestige'ów, którego wyłowiono z morza, po tajemniczej burzy, która przeszła nieopodal brzegów wyspyRozmowa z Captain Rana. Zadanie: A Beggining at Bleakrock. W tym samym roku Przymierze Daggerfall atakuje wyspęDialog z Captain Rana z zadania „Sparking the Flame” z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineDialog z Captain Rana z zadania „Escape from Bleakrock” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online . Chce ją wykorzystać jako przyczółek do pełnej inwazji na SkyrimDialog z Captain Rana z zadania „Sparking the Flame” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Atak był złożony z trzech etapów. W pierwszej kolejności, wynajęci bandyci z Frostedge Pillagers dokonali desantu i ruszyli na Hozzin's Folly, gdzie mieli wykraść wszystkie artefakty związane z Vaerminą. Nie do końca wiadomo, czy chcieli ich użyć w działaniach wojennych, czy może sprzedać je i zyskać dodatkowe środki na prowadzenie wojny. Vestige pokonuje bandytów, i uniemożliwia im zabranie artefaktówZadanie „Hozzin's Folly” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W drugim etapie, nekromanta współpracujący z Przymierzem – Severin Charnis przedostał się do Skyshroud Barrow, gdzie miał wskrzesić Smoczego Kapłana i jego podwładnychRozmowa z Darj the Hunter: Zadanie: What Waits Beneath, by wykorzystać ich do przejęcia wyspy i do inwazji na SkyrimScroll of Banishment – Lord General Averos . Duch Haldriina okazał się jednak bardzo silny i spowolnił działania nekromanty. Później upiór wsparł Vestige'a w pokonaniu SeverinaZadanie „What Waits Beneath” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Dowództwo Daggerfall widząc, iż oba etapy inwazji na wyspę nie powiodły się, decydują się na bezpośredni atak na Bleakrock VilligeDialog z Tillrani Snow-Bourne z zadania „Sparking the Flame” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Wioska zostaje doszczętnie spalonaZadanie „Sparking the Flame” z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineZadanie „Escape from Bleakrock” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, ale mieszkańcy z pomocą garnizonu i Vestige'a dają radę się ewakuować i uciec do Bal FoyenZadanie „Escape from Bleakrock” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Niestety sama wyspa wpada w ręce PrzymierzaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Ciekawostki * Według słów Tillrani Snow-Bourne, Dominium wcześniej wysłało grupę zwiadowców na wyspęDialog z Tillrani Snow-Bourne. Przypisy Zobacz też * Bleakrock Isle (Online) da:Bleakrock Isle de:Ödfels en:Bleakrock Isle es:Isla de la Roca Desolada fr:Île de Morneroc ja:Bleakrock Isle nl:Bleakrock Eiland ru:Остров Бликрок sv:Bleakrock Isle Kategoria:Lore: Wyspy